Nuestro pecado
by Nikki's fantasy
Summary: —Quizás todo lo que necesito para existir eres tú, Arthur. —dijo de manera serena, tranquila, en un tono que entreveía razones ocultas, enigmas prohibidos. Arthur no se percató de nada de eso, no leyó entre líneas, pero sí se sonrojo con más vigor, si es posible.


† _ **El pecado de la inocencia**_ _ **†**_

" _Hagamos una promesa"_

" _¿Una promesa?"_

" _Sí. Prometamos estar juntos para siempre"_

" _Para siempre…eso es mucho tiempo"_

" _¿No quieres?"_

" _No quiero que la rompas"_

" _No lo haré…¿y tú?"_

" _No"_

" _¡Bien! Entonces es una promesa ¡Está prohibido no cumplirla!"_

"… _Está bien"_

—¿Es la última caja?

—Sí. Por fin, pensé que no se acabarían nunca.

—Es tú culpa, por tener tantas cosas. Te dije que hicieras limpieza.

—No. Te lo dije yo a ti, no tengas la cara tan dura.

—Vale, pero yo he hecho mi parte del trato. Tú no has tirano nada. De hecho…¿No hay más cosas?

—No es mi culpa. No puedo deshacerme de los objetos tan fácilmente…

—Decir que usas un tercio de esas cosas sería un eufemismo. —Antonio sacó de la caja de cartón que desembalaba una especie de cepillo con forma de retrovisor, sólo que más alargado y estrecho, y con una almohadilla roja en lugar de púas. —¿Para qué quieres tú un…lo que sea esto?

—Es un cepillo recoge-pelo, ignorante.

—No tenemos mascotas, Arthur.

—Sí, pero tú sueltas más pelo que un Pastor Alemán, cariño. —Antonio frunció los labios y le tiró el cepillo con toda la intención de acertarle en plena cara, si no fuera porque el inglés lo vio venir y se agachó a tiempo.—No tires cosas, no vayas a estrenar la casa rompiendo una ventana. Aún no la hemos pagado.

—Descuida, que nos quedan otros veintitantos añitos de hipoteca antes de poder decir esta casa es mía. Nos da tiempo de romper tantas ventanas como queramos y más. —Paseó la mirada por la docena y media de cajas apiladas estrambóticamente a lo largo y ancho del salón, dificultando el movimiento y cortando el paso. —¿Y si te ayudo a trasladar un par de cajitas al vertedero? Los vagabundos y yo te lo agradeceríamos. Quien dice un par dice cuatro o cinco, ya sabes.

—Son cosas de mi pasado. No puedo tirar los recuerdos como si nada.

—No son recuerdos, son basura. —Arthur Kirland lo miró molesto.— ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por el pasado? Céntrate en tu futuro tonto, que estoy justo aquí _._ —sonrió de forma extraña, casi forzada.

—¿Te sientes abandonado?

—¿Con un depravado sexual como tú por compañero? —a Arthur se le subieron los coloras a un nivel que rozaba la comicidad. —jamás.

—Pareces preocupado. —insistió, fingiendo que desempaquetaba la caja más cercana para que no notara su _notable_ sonrojo. —lo que es extraño, porque es más fácil que España salga de la crisis a que tú te estreses. —Antonio le enseñó la lengua, haciendo carantoñas.

—Sólo me preguntaba cómo es posible que acumules tantas porquerías en tan poco tiempo.

—Siete años es un lapso razonable. —se defendió con las mejillas hinchadas.

—¿Siete años?—abrió mucho los ojos, consiguiendo que Arthur le mirara con un deje de preocupación.— Vaya…los años han pasado volando. —rio tontamente, pero a oídos del rubio sonó a gorgoteos de tristeza.

—Toni…¿Te encuentras bien?

Antonio dejó de sonreír y se le nublo el rostro.

—Odio que me llames Toni. Sólo lo haces cuándo estás preocupado.

—¿Por qué habría de preocuparme por un idiota? Idiota. —refunfuñó nerviosamente, sin darse cuenta que en lugar de sacar los objetos de la caja estaba volviendo a guardar los ya extraídos. Antonio sonrió socarronamente.

—Eres más fácil de entender que las instrucciones de las cajas de cereales —se acercó furtivamente, pillando a Arthur con la guardia baja y logrando abrazarlo por la espalda. —Todo va a salir bien, ¿verdad? —susurró, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco del pálido cuello.

Kirland desenredó las manos de Antonio de su cintura y las estrechó con fuerza. Acarició el dorso de su mano, sorprendentemente pequeña en comparación con la suya, en movimientos centrífugos con el pulgar. Se permitió un momento para admirar la delicia del contraste entre dos tonos de piel tan dispares y a la vez tan perfectamente armonioso.

—A partir de ahora nuestra situación mejorará, te lo prome… —Antonio, con un movimiento inesperado, rompió el apretón de manos y se apresuró a taparle la boca.

—Ya hemos hecho suficientes promesas, ¿no te parece? —canturreó. Arthur se giró entre sus brazos para hacerle cara, confundido. —dejémoslo en que tomo tu palabra en serio. No me falles.

Arthur rodeó la estrecha y bien formada cintura, atrayendo al español hacia su cuerpo. Antonio aferro la elegante camisa blanca, moteada de manchas de pintura, con los puños, a la altura del pecho. El rubio acaricio el suave y despeinado cabello, levantando el flequillo para plantarle un beso en la frente. Antonio, sonrojado, cerró los ojos a la espera de algo más que no llegó, y buscó los labios de Arthur con una mueca de molestia aniñada. Al separarse, Kirland sonrió y juntó sus frentes, observando los orbes esmeraldas de Antonio.

—¿Cuándo te he fallado?

—Nunca —se apartó lo suficiente para poder abarcar los mofletes de su amante entre las manos. —grábate eso en la mente a fuego. —ante la mirada interrogativa de Arthur negó con la cabeza y rozó sus narices en un beso esquimal. —Venga, manos a la obra —empujó al rubio súbitamente, sin mucha delicadeza que digamos, y dio una sonora palmada al aire. —queda mucho por desempaquetar y no tenemos tiempo que perder. ¡Let's go! —enfiló silbando una melodía que se parecía sospechosamente a _La_ _Macarena_ dirección cocina.

Desde el suelo, Arthur contempló la figura que se alejaba con el ceño fruncido.

Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Metro setenta y tres, piel suavemente tostada a pesar del clima —como exageraba Antonio cuando estaba de mal humor—permanentemente nublado de Inglaterra, cabello color chocolate —con hebras de caco con leche intrusas aquí y allá además de algunas cobrizas, fugitivas—, ojos grandes y casi ovalados, verde oliva a la sombra y verde limón con trazos grises y azulados al sol. Los ojos más maravilloso y expresivos que Arthur había visto en sus veinticuatro años largos de existencia. Un culo de pasarela y castellano, nacido en el seno de Sevilla y trasladado a la bella Londres a la tierna edad de seis años, siguiendo la unidad familiar. Adoraba la forma en que contoneaba la cadera al andar, casi femenina, y su marcado acento español a pesar de ser, como le gustaba llamarlo Arthur, un inglés razonablemente adaptado. Tampoco se quejaba, le parecía _tremendamente_ sensual su forma de hablar (lo que es, en realidad, un serio problema. ¿Te haces una idea de lo difícil que es reprimir una erección cada vez que tu pareja abre la boquita para soltar cualquiera de sus gilipolleces? Que Antonio no es capaz de guardar silencio ni aunque le fuera la vida en ello). Un joven de veinticinco años atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente de diecinueve, lo que a veces suscitaba algo de envidia — _sana,_ por supuesto— en el caballeroso Arthur que empezaba a notar unas tímidas patas de gallo en su pecosa carita. En conjunto: casi perfecto.

No os confundáis. Quien diga que la perfección no existe se equivoca estrepitosamente. Arthur es un Kirland y los Kirland son la prueba viviente de la perfección. El casi de Antonio es porque a veces —a menudo— no piensa mucho antes de hablar. Tampoco es culpa que el chiquillo no tenga las luces del Puente de Londres de las que hace gala Arthur, erudito por naturaleza. Por contraparte, eso hace que Antonio desprenda un aura adorable y que Kirland parezca un Premio Novel a su lado. Todo ventajas.

Veinticinco años…parece mentira. A veces tenía la sensación de que fue la semana pasada cuando se conocieron, unos mocosos de ocho años, peleándose por el mismo columpio a pesar de que había otro igualito justo al lado, y terminando la reunión rodando por el suelo y tirándose del pelo entre la blanca nieve. Una pésima primera impresión. Haciendo memoria, recordaba vagamente haber pensado por primera vez que ese chico molesto que pronunciaba de forma tan rara era realmente lindo tumbado indefenso en el suelo, con los oscuros cabellos desparramados formando un aro en torno a su cabeza. Se sonrojó furiosamente. Igual Carriedo tenía razón y si que era un _poquitín_ salido por natura. Será cosa de la familia, después de todo tenía un cuarto de sangre irlandesa pululando por ahí. Culpa a los genes, Antonio.

—¿Tomando un descanso nada más empezar? —Antonio apareció súbitamente frente a él (aunque en realidad había cruzado todo el tramo de la cocina hasta el salón de la forma más ruidosa que le es posible a un ser humano que únicamente está _andando_ ) con los brazos en jarras, calcando la típica postura de madre enfadada. En la mano derecha sostenía unas tijeras de cocina y en la izquierda un par de guantes de goma y una esponja. En el suelo descansaba un cubo llego de agua que burbujeaba esporádicamente. Las pompas se elevaban unos centímetros antes de estallar liberando la penetrante fragancia de lejía barata. —y luego el vago soy yo.

—Estaba comprobando el entablado del suelo, idiota.

—Ahhh, claro, como tu entiendes tanto de eso.

—Más que tú seguro.

—Oh, vamos. Si ni siquiera eres capaz de distinguir un destornillador de una llave inglesa.

—¡Claro que sí! —protestó, lanzando una patada a la espinilla de Antonio. El castellano lo esquivó con un gracioso salto.

—Vale, aceptó que ni tú eres tan torpe. Pero estoy seguro que para colgar un cuadro me haces un agujero en la pared del tamaño de un martillo. Fijo que te equivocaste de broca. —Arthur arrugó la nariz y se incorporó, dando por zanjada la discusión. Si continuaba tenía todas las de perder, dado que no tenía muy en claro la definición exacta y metafísica de una broca.

—¿Terminas de abrir las cajas mientras yo libero los muebles de su espesa capa de polvo? — negoció, pasando la tijera a Arthur y zarandeando la esponja en el aire. Los guantes se le resbalaron y cayeron en el cubo. Antonio suspiró y rodó los ojos mientras Kirland reía por lo bajo.

—Fantástico. —Al agacharse a recogerlos Arthur lo atrapó por la cintura e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio al golpear la parte trasera de sus rodillas. Cayeron al suelo con un golpe seco, el rubio amortiguando con su cuerpo el impacto del moreno, espatarrado boca arriba sobre él.

—Auch..¡Arturo! ¿A que ha venido eso? ¿No te has hecho daño? —se revolvió hasta conseguir incorporarse y sentarse a horcajadas en el abdomen del rubio. —¿Arthur? ¿El golpe en la cabeza te ha dejado tonto?

—Cállate, idiota. —Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y le obligó a recostarse, quedando sus rostros a la misma altura. Guardaron silencio, intentando descifrar los secretos que se escondían tras el iris cristalino del otro.

—¿Ahora es cuándo toca que me sueltes alguna cursilería, Arturito? —dibujó una mueca de disgusto a la mención del nombre, pero se limitó a delinear la mejilla del moreno, suavemente, con el dedo. Jugueteó con la rosada piel, sonriendo internamente, satisfecho al sentir como se elevaba la temperatura en los carrillos a cada toque, a cada caricia. Ascendió la mano hacia el cuello, causando ligeros estremecimientos de placer en el cuerpo de Antonio por las cosquillas, hasta llegar a la nuca y atraer delicadamente su cabeza a una distancia cada vez más corta. Cuando sus narices se rozaron, Arthur vocalizó con los labios un "Te quiero" no pronunciado en voz alta, pero suficiente para llenar de ternura los vivaces ojos del español. Acuno la cabeza de Antonio en su pecho, besando el pelo, que le acariciaba animadamente el rostro y la nariz, y desenredando las sedosas hebras con los dedos.

—Sé que he tardado, pero por fin puedo darte la casa que te mereces. Que nos merecemos. Saldremos adelante como siempre lo hemos hecho. A partir de hoy comienza una nueva vida, Antonio. Una vida mejor. Y quiero compartirla contigo. ¿Te quedarías conmigo? ¿Te quedarías para siempre? —intensificó el abrazo, inspirando y espirando para encontrar las fuerzas que le permitieran continuar a pesar del nudo en la garganta y las polillas que bailoteaban en su estómago, causándole una sensación de vértigo. —¿Harías compañía a este inglés cascarrabias?

Antonio no contestó. Cuando comenzaba a preocuparse y se maldecía internamente en inglés y otros idiomas inventados el ridículo numerito que acababa de interpretar, la vergüenza que estaba pasando y la ostia que le pegaría a Fernandito como se carcajeara, notó una extraña humedad calando en su hombro y el cuerpo del moreno convulsionándose en silenciosos sollozos. Lágrimas que Arthur atribuyó a la felicidad, por supuesto. Que cosita más tierna. ¿Cómo no es posible cogerle algo cariño?

Le levantó el rostro y limpió las lágrimas con el pulgar. El húmido rostro se estremeció con el contacto. Antonio suspiró temblorosamente.

—¿Y cuál es la impresión final? —consiguió articular con voz distorsionada por las lágrimas, pastosa.

—¿De qué?

—Del entablado.

—Ah. Pues…es de madera…

—¿Y…?

—Y está bien fijado…con clavos…

—Ya. —sonrió. Con la sonrisa aún curvando sus carnosos labios rozó los finos, suaves y fríos de Arthur en un casto beso, inocente.

Arthur no podía apartar la sospecha de que Antonio había cambiado de tema deliberadamente. Como todo buen Kirland, tenía un instinto agudo.

Pero habrá sido cosa de su imaginación.

Sí, sólo eso. Su imaginación.

† _ **¿Puede ser perdonado?**_ _ **†**_

" _¿Lo has olvidado?"_

" _¿El qué?"_

" _..Nada"_

" _¡Era broma! No te enfades. Claro que no lo he olvidado. Las promesas no se olvidan, tonto"_

" _¿Por qué? Sólo fueron palabras estúpidas dichas por niños"_

" _¿Estar conmigo es estúpido?"_

Arthur Kirland. Británico. Metro setenta y cinco, piel pálida cual porcelana, cabellos rubios — Antonio no podía evitar compararlos con los trigales estancados en su memoria entre los fragmentos borrosos de la infancia, los que su abuelo plantaba con mimo paternal mucho, mucho tiempo atrás, antes de que muriera y su familia abandonara España—, ojitos redondeados y gruñones, más asustados de ser dañados que preocupados por causar daño, enmarcados por cejas ridículamente espesas que causaban risa y dejaban volar la imaginación a todo tipo de bromas a gusto del comensal más fino. Esbelto, elegante, agrio por fuera y dulce por dentro. Dominante y tímido. Autoritario y ridículo. Egocéntrico y, de un modo extraño, inocente. La combinación más curiosa y excéntrica que Antonio es capaz de imaginar. Si tuviera que resumir en una palabra al inglés, elegiría, sin atisbo de duda, estrafalario, pero unido de la mano a un tradicionalismo y recatos propios de conservadores pasados de moda. Arthur es, en pocas palabras, una combinación de antónimos obligados a convivir en simbiosis y, de algún modo, la cosa funciona y los engranajes giran sin mayores dificultades. En conjunto: Imperfecto.

Kirland es la persona más imperfecta que el español ha tenido el honor de conocer. Orgulloso a niveles astronómicos, sabelotodo, creído, capaz de irritar a una estatua sin proponérselo, inútil en las tareas del hogar y pecador a la hora de intentar —palabra clave: INTENTAR—nombrar comida a un aborto que hasta el mismísimo Lucifer daría la espalda; capacidades sociales nulas, apático y de ego fácil. Humano. Toda la imperfección de esta realidad que queda reservada a los seres humanos. Y le encanta.

En este mundo imperfecto, la perfección no existe; es un mito. Aquellos que la buscan tienen la misma suerte y probabilidades que tuvieron los antiguos alquimistas a la hora de encontrar la misteriosa Piedra Filosofal. "Perfecto" es un adjetivo que exclusivamente Dios posee el derecho de lucir y, aún así, Antonio a veces cometía el sacrilegio de dudar si su Dios era tan perfecto como todos decían y la Biblia repetía hasta la saciedad.

Tan imperfecto que es perfecto. Maravillosamente perfecto para Antonio. Una pena que Arthur pareciera dejar todas sus energías en negarse a entenderlo. Una auténtica tragedia griega.

—Esto ya es otra cosa. —Kirland asintió satisfecho, revisando el resultado de sus divinas dotes de decoración. Sí señor, que buen gusto tenía.

—Menuda pijada. Parece la casa de muñecas de la infanta Leonor. —puso cara de lástima y negó con la cabeza, apiadado. Pobres niñas, la reina las tratabas como muñequitas, siempre con rulos estáticos —la familia real debía consumir la mitad de las existencias en laca y ser la potencia principal causante de los agujeros en la capa de ozono— y siempre tan quietecitas como maniquíes. Entre las crías y las horteradas de muñecas que hicieron a su imagen y semejanza, sólo se diferenciaban en el tamaño. El dinero no da la felicidad, filosofó.

—Me importaría tu opinión si no tuvieras menos gusto que un payaso retirado. —Antonio no se lo negó. No es que tuviera cero atino para la moda, como fardaba su supuesto novio, sino que él era un alma libre, más…original. Simplemente tenían gustos radicalmente opuestos. Si Arthur era la media naranja, Antonio era el medio tomatito. Ambos eran frutas, ambos eran redondeados y ambos eran de colores cálidos —el naranja y el rojo son casi primos hermanos, ¿no?— y así se la pegaban destino descaradamente y la farsa resultaba un éxito. Con el tiempo, Antonio aprendió a ceder porque sería imposible —y casi plutónico— ponerse de acuerdo y ere preferible evitar bombardeos evadibles. De todos modos, el color de la alfombra y el estampado de las cortinas le daban un poquito de igual…que se las pasaba por el forro, vamos. Mientras tuviera su guitarrita española apoyada en un rincón acumulando polvo —como debe ser— y su figurita de un torito en la estantería, era feliz. Y una sesión intensiva de los discos completos de Lola Flores de tarde en tarde tampoco le desagradaba, para que mentir.

—Siéntate en la mesa, que es la hora del té.

Antonio resopló teatralmente, elevando un grueso mechón del flequillo.

—Siempre es la hora del té. —Arthur ignoró el insulto disfrazado y sonrió ampliamente, tan dulce y tan falso que provocaba escalofríos de repulsión.

—¿No es fantástico?

—Si te refieres a que es fantásticamente horrible, sí, lo es. —Arthur se hizo el sordo mientras servía dos tazas de humeante té (calificado de agua sucia por Antonio) y dejaba un plato lleno de pastas de colores y de formas más dulces que el glaseado pastel.

—No me gusta el té.

—¿Recuerdas las normas de la casa? —tomo asientó, cruzando las piernas con gallardía. Asió una taza por la diminuta asa y levantó el meñique, aspirando el característico aroma con gesto de placer.

—Es imposible olvidarlas…—murmuró a la taza que ocultaba a mitad inferior de su cara. Arthur Kirland tenía una _larga_ lista de derechos y deberes vitales para la convivencia con su persona, y el té de las cinco ocupaba el primerísimo lugar. Repetido al cerrar los puestos, para recalcar. La constitución de 1812 parecía un mero catálogo a su vera. Era el único, sagrado, inquebrantable e inigualable tratado de paz: La Lista.

—Por cierto… —el rubio rompió el silencio, atrayendo la atención del español que dejó de tontear con la taza, tumbándola hacia los lados hasta el instante justo para evitar que el líquido se derramara. Le iban los deportes de riesgo. —llevo tiempo pensándolo pero…tienes muy pocas cosas ¿no? No me había dado cuenta hasta que me dedique a ordenar el contenido de las cajas…de hecho…es una tontería, pero juraría…que prácticamente sólo tienes lo que tomamos hace siete años, cuando…—dudó. Antonio lo miro fijamente, clavando en él sus penetrantes pupilas con ansiedad y…¿esperanzas? No podría explicar por qué, pero Arthur se sintió incómodo, muy incómodo. —pero es estúpido. Es imposible que en siete años una persona no compre absolutamente _nada_ , y siempre hemos ido de compras juntos… —Antonio emitió un ruidito de gato estrangulado y se inclino sobre la mesita de cristal de la terraza, ansioso. — aunque claro, como tenemos prácticamente la misma talla compartimos ropa y tampoco es que tú seas muy materialista. Con todo ese altruismo tuyo podrías ser un monje y retirarte a alguna montaña cercana. —bromeó.

Antonio no se rio. Bufó molesto, casi desilusionado, y se acurrucó en la silla, abrazando las rodillas. Arthur alzó una ceja.

—Parece buena idea. Esta noche me rapo a cero.

—¿Estás enfadado?

—No —gruñó. Alcanzó una galleta y la masticó con la boca abierta _a propósito._ Arthur sabía que intentaba enrabiarlo. Infantil.

—No te preocupes. Mañanas iremos de compras.

El moreno dejo de roer el dulce de forma obscena y clavo su carita angelical en Arthur. Ojitos de cachorrito, suplicantes, labios fruncidos en un lindo puchero, los carrillos hinchados en una mueca de impotencia encantadora y la cabeza ladeada. Arthur se sonrojó violentamente. Maldijo entre dientes al maldito castellano caliente y los malditos vaqueros estrechos.

—Quizás todo lo que necesito para existir eres tú, Arthur. —dijo de manera serena, tranquila, en un tono que entreveía razones ocultas, enigmas prohibidos. Arthur no se percató de nada de eso, no leyó entre líneas, pero sí se sonrojo con más vigor, si es posible.

—También eres lo único que realmente necesito —musitó con un hilito de voz, desviando la mirada. Antonio sonrió melancólicamente, tristemente, pero Arthur tampoco lo vio.

—Arturo, entre el poco color que tienes y la cara roja pareces una gamba cocida. Bueno, en tu caso un centollo, porque te comería todo y luego te chuparía. —guiñó un ojo de forma sensual y enseñó la lengua coquetamente. Arthur saltó de la silla como una leona en celo y acorraló a Antonio contra el suelo, centelleante de bermejo y con los ojos nublados por un instinto primitivo, catalogado como el pecado capital de la lujuria. Uno más para la lista. Total, pecado arriba, pecado abajo.

—Tú te lo has buscado —sonrió de forma lasciva, humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua. Besó y lamió el cuello, mordisqueó a gusto. El calor aumentó y se animó exponencialmente con cada gemido de placer que escapaba de los rosados labios. Se tomo su tiempo en desabrochar cada botón, en deslizar con delicadeza la camisa para revelar la brillante y tersa piel. Luchó por dominar el beso, recorrió cada rincón del tonificado torso con los dedos, caricias como plumas, y saboreó la droga ambrosíaca con la lengua. Pronto la ropa desapareció y los cuerpos se confundieron en una maraña de brazos y piernas, de abrazos entre carne joven y sudada, apasionada. Con cada estocada, con cada _Arthur_ distorsionado por los guturales quejidos, los agudos gemidos, entre los _más, más_ pedidos con consciencia delirante y abandonada, con cada arañazo que surcaba en la blanca espalda y que sabía con certeza que no dejarían marcas, Antonio rogó a Dios que por favor, si era el ser tan misericordioso que él conocía, salvara de la perdición a su Arthur.

Para que las almas, de vivos y muertos, puedan descansar en paz.

† _ **Sólo es amor**_ _ **†**_

" _Tú eres estúpido"_

" _Sí. Pero soy tu estúpido, ¿no?"_

" _No"_

" _Eres malo"_

" _Mala suerte"_

" _Jo"_

" _No te quejes. Yo tendré que soportarte para siempre"_

" _Sí. Las promesas no se rompen"_

" _Como se te ocurra romperla te mato"_

" _jejeje. Vale. Seremos amigos para siempre…¿Verdad, Arthur?"_

" _Que sí, pesado"_

" _Estás rojo"_

" _Cállate"_

—¿Te ayudo con las bolsas? —Arthur entró en la casa, maniobrando para mantener las bolsas en equilibrio y cerrar la puerta principal con un puntapié. Las llaves se le cayeron y alzó sus frondosas cejas con irritación.

—No es necesario que te molestes —ironizó con voz venenosa.

—Si necesitas ayuda basta con pedirlo. No soy adivino. —Antonio apagó la tele, dejó el vaso medio lleno de café en la mesa y se acercó a la rubia mula de carga.

—Con que no seas ciego basta, creo yo. —le pasó una bolsa y se intercambiaron un suspiro de alivio y uno de protesta al perder y ganar peso, respectivamente.

—Dame otra anda, que fuera de la cama pareces una damisela delicada.

—¡Oye! —protestó. Luego sonrió de forma siniestra, gatuna. —¿Eso significa que en la cama soy un huracán?

Antonio dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se arrimó al cuerpo de Arthur, surcando el torso con el índice hasta detenerse en el pecho, donde dibujo un inmenso corazón.

—No tanto como yo, querido. —susurró en su oído, mordisqueando la oreja. Arthur gimió con placer contenido, tiro las bolsas al suelo sin ningún reparo y apretó con ambas manos las posaderas bien puestas del español.

—Eso ya lo veremos. —susurró contra su cuello, dejando un camino de saliva brillante hasta el mentón.

—No, no, ahora no Arthur —suplicó, apartándolo de su cuerpo. Arthur lo miró sin comprender. Antonio nunca decía no a una buena ración de sexo. Se preguntó vagamente por qué había usado esa palabra, si no le gustaba. Le tenía un asco irracional. Sonaba a coito entre animales y lo que él hacía con Antonio era el amor. —por favor…ahora no.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Aún no te has recuperado de lo de anoche? —ronroneó juguetonamente, deslizando su mano por la espalda del moreno, la cadera y más abajo…y también más adelante. Antonio se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza. Parecía arrepentido,…culpable.

—Ahora no me apetece. ¿Por qué no hacemos otra cosa? Nos echamos un chinchón, por ejemplo.

—¿Un qué? —ladró Arthur, extrañado, molesto, ligeramente confundido y sobre todo _frustrado._

—Bueno, podemos ver una película, si lo prefieres. — _que poca cultura Arthur, mal, muy mal._

—¿Y qué hago con esto? —gritó, señalando su problemilla. —¿Piensas calentarme y luego dejarme? No soy un puto horno.

—Arthur cielo, cuando estás con exceso de testosterona eres más basto que una lija. Usa la mano y ya está, mira tú qué problema. Además —añadió, más para sí que para su interlocutor. —tampoco es que haya mucha diferencia.

—Joder si la hay. —rezongó, pateando una bolsa en su camino al dormitorio. Siete minutos después reapareció en el salón, sentándose al lado de Antonio. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, con aire reconciliador.

—¿Qué estás viendo?

—La tele. —Arthur tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no fruncir el ceño.

—¿Y qué ves en la _tele_? —preguntó azucaradamente (empalagosamente).

—Una película. —a Kirland se le contrajeron los dedos de los pies.

—¿Qué película?

—Va de una chica que tenía una amiga imaginaria de pequeña y seguía teniéndola cuando creció, convirtiéndose en su obsesión, centrando su mundo en ella, refugiándose cada vez más de la realidad hasta que es incapaz de regresar de sus ensoñaciones. Queda atrapada en su propia fantasía letal. Para siempre. —narró sin apartar la vista de la tele.

—¿Te sabes el argumento? ¿O es que todo eso viene en la descripción de la película?

—La he visto varías veces. Me gusta.

—Yo pienso que la trama es una tontería. —Antonio le miro de reojo, discretamente.

—¿Tú crees? Yo pienso que es un final triste —subió los pies al sofá y se recostó contra Arthur, que lo envolvió con sus brazos. —muy triste.

—¿Estás llorando?

—No, es que se me ha metido algo en el ojo. —Arthur sonrió, divertido.

—Eres demasiado sensible. Eres un auténtico hipócrita al llamarme damisela delicada… —se calló, posando su mirada en el horroroso cuadro que se balanceaba en un agujero demasiado grande porque, efectivamente, Arthur tomó la decisión errónea a la hora de elegir el tamaño de la broca. Su mirada perdida, como una gota de roció que vaga entre las impenetrables telarañas del pasado, no estaba en ese espantoso cuadro que ponía la piel de gallina a Antonio, sino varios años atrás. En un pasado compartido, un recuerdo conjunto. —Me dijiste algo parecido hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? —musitó con una sonrisilla nostálgica que sólo las personas que añoran un tiempo que jamás recuperarán son capaces de entender. Antonio vaciló, pero asintió mudamente. —Sí, fueron tiempo felices. Como ahora. —frotó el brazo del moreno cariñosamente. Antonio cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó saliva, entrelazando su mano con la de Arthur.

—Te quiero, Arthur.

—Lo sé.

—Por eso quiero que seas libre. —se incorporó bruscamente y agarró a Arthur por los hombros, zarandeándolo. — Quiero que seas feliz. Me prometiste que serías feliz, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿lo recuerdas verdad? —mendigó desesperadamente, con una sonrisa escalofriante, vacía. —¿verdad? —se le quebró la voz al mismo tiempo que al rubio se le encogía el corazón. Arthur agarró las muñecas de Antonio, separándolas lentamente. Lo estrujó en un abrazo comprensivo, cariñoso, asustado. Lo arrulló con mimo y habló con voz lenta, pronunciada cuidadosamente como cuando se le habla a un niño aterrorizado, intentando explicarle que el monstruo del armario no existe.

—No recuerdo esa promesa, Antonio.

—Claro…lo siento, estoy un poco nervioso. Será por la película. —soltó una risita nerviosa, falsa. Enterró el rostro en la blusa de Arthur, aferrándose al cuello de la camisa como si fuera un salvavidas en pleno centro del Triángulo de las Bermudas.

Kirland le acarició el pelo distraídamente, frotando círculos reconfortantes en la espalda con la otra mano. El ambiente, tenso, podría haber sido cortado con un cuchillo de untar la mantequilla y nadie se hubiera sorprendido. Sintió la necesidad imperante de aligerar la atmósfera, distraer a Antonio de cualquiera que sea la sombra que lo acecha, que lo atormenta. Decidió hablar casualmente, como si no pasara nada. Sólo que cuando no pasa nada Arthur no cuenta su día como una colegiala emocionada.

—Hoy me he encontrado con la vecina.

—¿Sí? —masticó sin interés, más por obligación o costumbre que por otro motivo.

—Sí. Es una mujer muy maja. Peculiar.

—¿La del pelo rosa chillón?

—Sí —ahoga una risita divertida. —y la ropa rockera.

—Sí, cuando la vi pensé en echarle agua bendita. Tenía toda la pinta de estar a punto de realizar un ritual satánico. —aunque fue dicho sin maldad, simple y llana sinceridad, arrancó a Arthur una de esas carcajadas que sólo Antonio sabe como guiar a flote.

—Me preguntó si vivía solo —consiguió articular entre los restos residuales de una risa que tocaba su fin. —y le contesté que no. Me sorprendió que no te conociera, es decir, tú conoces a _todo_ el mundo.

—Tampoco exageres. —regañó, dándole un golpecito en el pecho.

—Quizás a todos no, pero a todos los vecinos _seguro._ Estamos hablando de ti, Antonio. Segregas hormonas y buenas vibraciones, como las plantas carnívoras atraen a los bichos que serán sus víctimas.

—Mi querido Arthur, sólo tú tienes la capacidad de convertir un elogio en un insulto de forma completamente natural.

—Gracias. Es un don. —representó una florida reverencia con Antonio en el regazo, quien se aferró con fuerza al cuello para no caerse del sofá, entre ruiditos que Kirland interpretó por risas contenidas. —¿Y cómo es que tú la conoces?

—La vi mientras tendía la ropa. —respondió secamente, volviendo a enrollarse entre los brazos del rubio, como un cachorro da veinte vueltas antes de acostarse en su camita.

—Es extraño que no te haya visto ni una sola vez, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Es raro.

Guardaron silencio. En la televisión, una mujer rubia de unos treinta años, que Arthur teorizó sería la protagonista, se revolvía en sueños, recordando su niñez y a otra niña, morena, que le regalaba un collar de flores y le decía que fueran amigas para siempre. Las niñas se dieron la mano y caminaron juntas, correteando alrededor de la casa, pero al pasar frente a un gran ventanal únicamente se vio el reflejo de la niña rubia, sosteniendo la nada en su pequeña mano, sonriendo y hablando al vacio. Arthur acarició y rascó el cuero cabelludo de Antonio, ronroneando por más cosquillas y mimos. Pensó que por cumplirle los caprichos por un día no lo iba a malcriar.

—Te habrás lavado las manos, ¿no?

—Como si te importara.

† _ **¿Al crecer se olvida cómo soñar?**_ _ **†**_

" _Arthur…yo…"_

" _Shhh. No digas nada"_

" _P-pero…esto está mal…"_

" _¿Eso piensas?"_

" _Somos amigos…los amigos no hacen estas cosas…"_

" _Yo quiero hacerlo"_

"… _Yo también"_

" _Sólo…relájate"_

" _¿Desde cuándo eres tan atrevido?"_

" _¡Cállate!"_

" _Jajaja. Pareces un tomate. Que lindo"_

" _Yo no soy lindo"_

" _Sí lo eres"_

" _Cállate. Cállate y bésame, idiota"_

—Es tarde. —Arthur levantó la vista hacia la voz, encontrándose con la figura menuda de Antonio que lo esperaba en el porche, enrollado en una manta como una oruga.

—Sí, he tenido que hacer horas extras para terminar unos documentos que tenía atrasados.

—Últimamente llegas muy tarde. —Antonio frunció el ceño, murmurando algo sobre la explotación laboral y los putos políticos corruptos. Le pareció que también nombró a Rajoy, pero no podría asegurarlo. Aunque esa noche tenía la cabeza tan embotada que seguramente no lo habría entendido ni aunque lo gritara a través de un megáfono. Antonio bajó brincando los tres escalones y se acercó trotando como un potrillo, con los pies descalzos. Envolvió a Arthur con la manta, alegando que hacía frío fuera y no podían arriesgarse a que cogiera un resfriado, porque era el único que metía dinero en la casa a pulso y presión. Kirland no supo si protestó, sonrió o pensó que debía cambiar la bombilla del porche, solo fue consciente de que enfocó todo su razonamiento en dejarse arrullar por la suave manta. Olía a la colonia de Antonio.

El moreno, al notar que daba cabezadas aun estando de pie dejándose cuidar por la milagrosa manta, le ayudó a subir los escalones. Abrió la puerta y lo condujo hasta el sofá, más próxima que el dormitorio, en el piso de arriba.

—¿Quieres que te haga un chocolate caliente? —el rubio bamboleó la cabeza arriba y abajo y hacia los lados. El castellano lo entendió por un sí. —espera aquí un momento. Enseguida vuelvo —le plantó un beso en la mejilla y le revolvió el pelo. Arthur no protestó ni le recriminó que lo despeinara, estaba muy ocupado planteándose por qué cojones los párpados pesaban media tonelada cada uno. —no te me duermas.

Antonio se dirigió a la cocina acompañado por el repiqueteó de sus pies al corretear por las frías losetas de mármol. En algún lugar de la mente de Arthur, muy, muy al fondo, escondido entre los resquicios de discernimiento que le quedaba despierto, le ordenó que gritara a Antonio que se pusiera unas zapatillas si no quería coger una pulmonía, pero no le hizo caso.

" _A-ah, ah…A-arthu-ah…"_

" _Antonio…se mío. Prométemelo, promete que serás solo mío"_

" _¿Qué estás diciendo en un momento como este? ¿Y por qué parece que vas a llorar?"_

" _Sólo promételo"_

"… _Lo prometo. Desde este momento y para siempre, yo, Antonio Fernández Carriedo pertenezco a Arthur Kirland, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte nos separe. Amén"_

" _¡No bromees!"_

" _Lo digo enserio, tonto. Soy tuyo. Y tú eres mío, ¿estás contento?"_

"… _Te quiero"_

" _¿Qué?"_

" _No pienso repetirlo"_

—Aquí. —Antonio apareció repentinamente en su campo de visión, tendiéndole una taza de la que escapaban cálidos vahos blancos, adornada con la bandera de Inglaterra y con el epitafio de REINO UNIDO, en letras grandes, en español y con los colores rojo y amarillo, simulando la bandera ibérica.

—Gracias. —creyó que lo dijo en voz alta, pero en realidad sólo lo pensó. Rodo la taza en sus manos, apreciando el tacto templado y acogedor. Mientras soplaba con cierta desgana, advirtió un librito pequeño y delgado sobre la mesa. —¿Qué es? —inquirió señalando con el dedo, cubierto por completo por la manta morada que caía en cascada.

—Un manga.

—¿Un manga…? Ah, ya. Es algo así como un comic, si no me equivoco.

—Algo parecido.

—No sabía que te gustaran esas cosas.

—Lo encontré mientras hacía limpieza en tu armario. Es tuyo. Espero que no te importe que lo haya tomado prestado. —Arthur negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no le importaba. Se estrujó su adolorido y manoseado cerebro, intentando averiguar de dónde había sacado esa cosa.

—Ahora lo recuerdo. Me lo regaló un niño que estaba de vacaciones por Londres, poco antes que nos conociéramos. Era japonés, creo…pero el manga estaba en inglés. —Antonio asintió. —sí, eso es. Lo compró en una tiendecita del centro comercial, pero resultó que estaba traducido al inglés y no lo entendía. Mientras jugábamos me lo dio y luego se marchó con la madre. No recuerdo su nombre…ni si quiera sé si me lo llegó a decir, la verdad. Es increíble la capacidad que tienen los niños de entablar amistad sin ni siquiera comunicarse, ¿verdad?. Muchos de los problemas de este mundo es la falta de comunicación…como hay ciento y la madre de idiomas pues claro, es difícil entenderse…—divagó, pareciendo más bien que estaba borracho en lugar de mortalmente cansado. Quince minutos después, un par de cabezaditas de las que se despertaba alterado al notar que se le caía la cabeza, y un chocolate frío después preguntó de qué iba y si era interesante.

—Va de un chico que quiere ser un súper héroe para ayudar a la gente.

A Kirland le pareció una trama más americana que otra cosa. Contestó con un Ah que se transformó en un híbrido de un bostezo y un estornudo.

—Pero quien me llama más la atención es su mejor amigo. Mantiene una relación a distancia con su novia, por medio del móvil.

—Ajá. —hizo ruidos raros con la boca, como si fuera una llama que estuviera a punto de escupir. O un alemán.

—Y al final resulta que su novia desapareció durante su época de preparatoria y el pobre chico, volviéndose loco por su ausencia, no paraba de mandarle mensajes rogándole que volviera. El padre de la novia dijo que podía quedarse con el móvil, porque cada timbre le recordaba a su hija perdida. Aun sabiendo que lo que hacía era una locura, no le importó. Comenzó a _mensajearse_ con ambos móviles, contestando a sus propios correos intentando suplantar a su novia. Aunque en el fondo quizás supiera que era una enorme farsa, una mentira, acabo creyéndose su propio teatro.

—Aaahhh —tropezó con las palabras y se recostó en el sofá, aceptando inconscientemente entregarle la taza al moreno, que prácticamente se la quitó de las manos.

—Esta noche supongo que te toca dormir aquí. Para lo escuchimizado que estás pesas que no veas. —susurró, cuidando de no despertarlo. —Buenas noches. —le dio un beso en la cabeza y se retiró al dormitorio.

Arthur pensó vagamente, muy vagamente, que últimamente los gustos de Antonio eran de lo más traumatizantes y sombríos, pero no le otorgó mayor importancia. Las últimas semanas se había partido el lomo trabajando, pero pronto valdría la pena. Ya casi tenía el dinero reunido y entonces…entonces daría el paso más importante de su vida.

No podía esperar a ver la reacción de Antonio, su sorpresa inicial y su luminosa felicidad posterior.

Adoraba sus sonrisas más que nada en este mundo. Inclusa más que el té de las cinco.

Y eso es decir.

† _ **Entonces…prefiero ser un niño**_ _ **†**_

" _¿América?"_

" _Sí. Han contratado a mi padre allí…tenemos que mudarnos"_

" _¿Cuándo?"_

" _El mes que viene"_

" _Eso es muy precipitado"_

" _Lo sé. Arthur yo…lo siento mucho…nuestra promesa…"_

" _No llores"_

" _Pero yo…la promesa y…no quiero…no quiero…yo quiero estar contigo…te quiero…por favor…no me odies…"_

" _Deja de llorar, Si te vas, yo iré contigo"_

" _¿Qué? Eso…eso es imposible, tú no puedes…"_

" _Las promesas no se rompen"_

" _Pero…es una locura…"_

" _Antonio…¿Harías una locura conmigo? ¿Abandonarías todo para estar juntos?"_

" _¿Qué quieres decir…?"_

" _¿Huirías conmigo?"_

" _¿Escaparnos de casa…? ¡Estás loco! Aún eres menoresde edad…no tenemos dinero…¿Qué pasará con la universidad? ¿Y tus padres? ¿Qué dirá tu familia? ¿y la mía? Mi madre…"_

" _¿A quién le importa? Dentro de dos semanas cumpliré los dieciocho. Nos iremos entonces. Todo saldrá bien, te prometo que te cuidare"_

" _Pero…"_

" _Es natural que el dueño quiera estar con lo que es suyo por derecho. Eres de mi propiedad, ¿lo has olvidado? ¿No me quieres?"_

" _No suenes tan desesperado. Te ves tan patético…está bien. Me iré contigo. Quiero que estemos juntos, juntos para siempre. Te amo"_

" _Juro que te protegeré, Antonio…No tengas miedo"_

" _¿Por qué de repente me tratas cómo a un niño? ¡Sí soy yo el que siempre te acaba protegiendo! Soy el fuerte, y tú la damisela delicada ¿recuerdas?"_

" _¡¿Q-que?! ¡No digas tonterías!"_

" _El único que dice tonterías eres tú. No gastes saliva con palabras que sobran. Por supuesto que a tu lado estaré a salvo, tonto. Tampoco es como si necesitara que alguien me cuide, en realidad"_

" _Mentira. Tú solo eres un peligro. ¡No te rías!"_

" _Sólo me preocupa una cosa…"_

" _¿El qué?"_

" _¿Quién me salvará de ti, Arthur?"_

Hoy es el gran día. El sol lucía —aaaaleluya, aleluya, aleluuuuyaaa — en el cielo más celeste del mundo —cof, Inglaterra — al otro lado de la ventana. La naturaleza, feliz, celebraba el día tan esperado con sus brisas primaverales, pétalos de vivos colores flotando entre las ráfagas de aire y posándose en los tejados y alfeizares de las ventanas, repartiendo su alegría a todos los buenos ciudadanos (que tuvieran una casa, por esa regla de tres). Los pájaros piaban entusiasmados, maniobrando entre los torbellinos de motas rojas, rosas, azules y amarillas para romper en una explosión de tonalidades con una épica cabriola final, antes de posarse en alguna rama de un árbol cercano.

Por séptima vez en la última media hora, volvió a anudarse la corbata con torpeza. Se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero, colgado en la cara interior de la puerta del armario compartido, y asintió conforme pese a que realmente no había ninguna diferencia visible entre ese nudo y los seis anteriores. Tomó una amplia bocana de aire y se obligó a recitar de memoria todos los nombres de los reyes británicos (entre tantos Enriques, Jorges, Eduardos y Guillermos se daba un aire a un intento fallido de una estúpida canción de verano, estilo reggaetón, con un estribillo aún más absurdo) hasta llegar a la gloriosa y eterna Isabel II, para calmarse. Se dio el visto bueno en el espejo, no antes de apartar una pelusa imaginaria de la hombrera de la americana beige, y rezó a La Reina para que le prestara un poco de buena suerte (o la ruleta entera, ya de paso). Después de hacer amago de marcharse, se lo pensó mejor y creyó que sería buena idea _volver_ a repasar el texto EMPOLLADO, repitiéndolo lacónicamente a su sonriente yo del espejo que parecía más retrasado que Bob Esponja.

—¡ARTHUR! —llegó la potente voz de Antonio desde el final de las escaleras, impaciente. Arthur botó en el sitio, gruñendo entre dientes el maldito susto provocador de paradas cardiacas. —¿CUÁNDO PIENSAS BAJAR? ¡SE ME ESTÁN ENFRIANDO LOS CHURROS!

Kirland se permitió un momento para considerar lo deliciosamente mal que sonaba eso y, con una sonrisa confiada, la barbilla alta y el pecho fuera, se encaminó con la dignidad férrea de un militar a su destino. O esa fue su intención, al menos. En algún momento la estupidez crónica de Antoñito debió de habérsele pegado un poco, porque se comió la puerta del armario tan pancho. Se frotó la nariz roja y cerró la puerta con un portazo que prometía romper el cristal como volviera a repetirse por segunda vez. La cosa es que por la fuerza empleada, la puerta reboto y, cual fiel bumerán, regresó para besarle con cariño en todo el morro.

—¡Y TENGO HAMBRE! —esta vez saltó con más arte, como un conejo asustado. Y con patines.

Gruñó por última vez antes de propinarle una merecida patada a la dichosa puerta y bajó las escaleras con toda la dignidad que fue capaz de reunir —no mucha—, palpando el bultito que sobresalía del bolsillo de su pantalón a rayas.

—Buenos días.

—Buenas tardes, querrás decir —farfulló dándose la vuelta. —¿Qué llevas en la cabeza? —inquirió divertido, señalando el sombrero de copa alta de Arthur. —¿Tienes complejo de Abraham Lincoln o algo? —Kirland optó por responder la pulla refinadamente: le dio un coscorrón en toda la cocorota.

—Antonio ven, acércate. Párate…¡no tan cerca! Retrocede un paso…no tan grande. Acércate un poco…aléjate. Bien, hay es perfecto. — _Arthur, estoy en el mismo sitio que al principio_ — ¿No podrías arreglarte un poco? — comentó con cierta petulancia, pasando revista al desaliñado look de Antonio. Cabellos despeinados —alborotados de una forma que no era ni _medio normal—_ dando el aspecto de un perfecto nido de cigüeñas; ojos legañosos, hinchados, y voz pastosa. El pijama de estampado de tomates con caritas que mostraban una gran variedad de emociones —como exclusivamente un tomate es capaz de trasmitir — no podía estar más arrugado. Para coronar el pastel, la guinda del plato era el roído delantal de una flamenca ( _bailaora_ ) en plena parranda. Ah, y Antonio se estaba rascando los huevos. Romántico lo que se dice romántico, no era. Arthur le pegó un manotazo y resistió la tentación de castigarlo con el spray del agua al compás de un ¡malo, eso no se hace!.

—Discúlpeme su señoría —realizó una cómica y degradante reverencia. A Kirland le pareció que no lo sentía lo más mínimo. —que no me calce de gala para tomar el desayuno. ¿Por qué vas tan elegante? ¿Vas a ir a misa? Te advierto que con esas pintas hasta la Virgen se descojonara a tu costa.

—Antonio, no seas vulgar. —carraspeó secamente, fingiendo una tos, porque es lo que se hace en estos momentos. Alargo el brazo para acunar la mejilla del moreno, que infló los mofletes, como un niño enrabietado al que su grupo de amigos excluye de la conversación. Posó un suave beso en sus labios que no obtuvo respuesta. Entrelazó la mano de Antonio con la suya, grande y delicada, y volvió a besarle con más intensidad. Se separaron jadeantes, sonrojados.

—¿Arthur?

—Antonio —se arrodilló, sin soltar su mano. Rebuscó en el bolsillo y extrajo una cajita de terciopelo agua marina. —Antonio…

—No. No lo digas…

—Antonio —repitió con renovada decisión. —se que tenemos nuestras diferencias…nuestros argumentos, nuestras peleas…somos dos personas completamente opuestas, contradictorias. Pero yo te quiero y creo que tú me quieres. Quiero estar contigo para siempre. Así que… —mientras hablaba su tono de voz disminuyó hasta convertirse en un rumor. Inspiró, sintiendo el calor que desprendían sus mejillas. Con voz decidida, autoritaria, habló con la seguridad de un hombre que es capaz de domar su destino —Antonio Fernández Carriedo, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Antonio retrocedió, cohibido, mirando como un cervatillo asustado ante los faros de un coche. Tropezó y cayó al suelo de espaldas. Arthur se acercó, alarmado, pero Antonio se arrastró torpemente, alejándose, hasta que su espalda se topó con la alacena.

—¿Antonio?

—¡No me toques! —sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas.

—¿A-antonio?

—¡Déjalo ya! ¡Basta! ¡Detente! —vociferó entre gimoteos. Las lágrimas inundaron su rostro y mocos acuosos se adherían a sus pómulos. Arthur estaba atónito, dolido y…asustado. Jamás había sentido más miedo en su vida. Por un momento, tuvo la terrible impresión de que Antonio no estaba realmente ahí, que era un muñeco inerte, una ilusión. Se acercó tembloroso y lo arropó en, lo que intento que fuera, un abrazo tranquilizador. —No…no…vete… —golpeó débilmente a Arthur con los puños, sin fuerzas. Con un lamento de resignación se aferró con desesperación al cuerpo que Kirland le ofrecía, temblando descontroladamente. —por favor…te lo suplico…deja de hacerte daño…

—Antonio…yo no te…

—¡Sí! ¡Sí que me entiendes! —alzó el rostro, suplicante, indefenso…desmoralizado. —tú no me quieres aquí…

—¡No te atrevas a decir eso! —interrumpió abruptamente, saboreando la sal de sus propias lágrimas. Una holeada de sensaciones, un déjà vu despreciable; le abordo la caricia venenosa de un demonio disfrazado de Morfeo. —No te atrevas. "Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que te amo". —citó a la efigie que más admiraba, el único capaz de cautivarlo con cada palabra, enternecerlo con las odiadas tragedias. Atrapado en un círculo vicioso, se hundía más y más profundo en el hastío vital de Shakespeare, en la falta de esperanzas por la vida. En las locuras impensables, insensatas, de un amor desarraigado.

—No, Arthur —murmuró maternalmente, acariciando los áureos cabellos con ademanes tranquilizadores. —me quisiste, lo sé. Sabe Dios que me quisiste. Pero el momento de dejarme ir a llegado…llegó hace siete años.

—¿Qué estás…?

—Shhh. Es hora de que me escuches, ¿vale? Permíteme decirte todo lo que Antonio desearía contarte.

—¿Por qué hablas en tercera persona…?

—Siempre lo has sabido y siempre has intentado negarlo… —alzó el rostro de Arthur por el mentón, obligando a que lo mirara a los ojos. —pero la sospecha era demasiado grande ¿verdad?. Sí, siempre acechaba en las sombras, como la muerte aguarda en las oscuras tinieblas de la habitación. ¿Dejarás marchar a la Muerte, Arthur? —Kirland negó con la cabeza impotente, indefenso. Antonio sonrió condescendientemente. —cariño, en el fondo de tu corazón aguarda el deseo de ser libre. Yo también quiero ser libre. Quiero que vivas tu vida…vive por mí, Arthur. Vive y se feliz. Ha sido suficiente de aferrarse al pasado, ¿no te parece?

—Antonio…yo…

—No. No digas nada. Sólo escucha. Esto se nos está yendo de las manos…escapó a tu dominio hace mucho, mucho tiempo. No soporto verte más así, en esta vorágine de autodestrucción. No eres feliz.

—Lo único que necesito es a ti, Anto…

—No —sonrió y apartó el pelo pegado a la fruncida frente, pegajoso por el sudor. —Ya no me necesitas. Esto lo demuestra…no quieres necesitarme. ¿No es fantástico? —esa afirmación efusiva, cordial, causo retorcijones en el estómago de Arthur, como si los intestinos se devoraran a ellos mismos.

—No —negó flácidamente. —no quiero…

—Sí quieres. Y eso está bien. No es nada malo. Tú nunca me has hecho daño, nunca me has fallado. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Nada de esto es culpa tuya. Yo te ame, Arthur. —cerró los ojos con una expresión pacífica. Recitó, paladeando cada palabra de forma exquisita:

Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente,

y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca.

Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado

y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca.

Como todas las cosas están llenas de mi alma,

emerges de las cosas, llena del alma mía.

Mariposa de sueño, te pareces a mi alma,

y te pareces a la palabra melancolía.

Me gustas cuando callas y estás como distante.

Y estás como quejándote, mariposa en arrullo.

Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te alcanza:

déjame que me calle con el silencio tuyo.

Déjame que te hable también con tu silencio

claro como una lámpara, simple como un anillo.

Eres como la noche, callada y constelada.

Tu silencio es de estrella, tan lejano y sencillo.

Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente.

Distante y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto.

Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa bastan.

Y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto.

Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.

Escribir, por ejemplo:"La noche está estrellada,

y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos".

El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta.

Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.

Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso.

En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos.

La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito.

Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería.

Como no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos.

Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.

Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido.

Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella.

Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío.

Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla.

La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo.

Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos.

Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.

Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca.

Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo.

La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles.

Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos.

Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise.

Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído.

De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos.

Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos.

Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero.

Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido.

Porque en noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos,

mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido.

Aunque éste sea el último dolor que ella me causa,

y éstos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo.

Arthur conocía los versos, tomados prestados a Pablo Neruda. Antonio los recitó en un pasado que se le antojaba muy lejano, distante, cuando empezaron a salir formalmente. Aquella vez, no obstante, entonó únicamente la primera parte del poema.

—¿Puedo guardar silencio, Arthur? —se levantó, arrastrando consigo al inglés. —todo teatro tiene un final. Son dolorosos, ¿verdad? Tristes. Pero si algo no termina, no puedo comenzar nada nuevo. Admito que no es fácil, pero tú eres fuerte, Arthur. Mi imperfecto Arthur. —Arthur quería decirle que se equivocaba, que no era fuerte. Era débil y por eso lo necesitaba, necesitaba al inquebrantable Antonio. Su Adonis. Su vida. Pero no lo hizo. No pudo. —No puedes vivir para alguien más, cariño. Vive por los dos. Olvidemos esta falsa…olvídala y comienza de cero. Me lo prometiste. Está prohibido romper una promesa. —sonrió. Arthur se preguntó si sería un ángel. Un ángel guardián. —Ven, sígueme.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—A enfrentar la verdad.

Lo guió hasta una escalera de caracol que descendía, empotrada en un rincón. Bajaron por ella y se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera enmohecida, descolorida por la humedad y los años. El sótano.

—Ábrela, no está cerrada. —Arthur obedeció, con una agobiante opresión en el pecho. La puerta chirrió y giró sobre sus goznes, inundando el estrecho pasillo del agrio hedor a cerrado. El olor trajo a su memoria el primer día en llegar a la nueva casa, la primera y última ocasión en que visitó esa habitación hasta ahora, ocho meses después. No lograba recordar el motivo que le suscitó a bajar aquella vez; no soportaba la humedad.  
Antonio le dio la mano y juntos penetraron en la oscura habitación, como las niñas de la película. Antonio palpó la pared. Una bombilla sin lámpara crispó y, tras unos segundos, una blanca luminiscencia artificial baño los recónditos rincones del sótano. Cuando sus ojos verdes se acostumbraron a la intensa luz, Arthur revisó el cuarto. El olor allí era nauseabundo, pero a Antonio parecía no afectarle o, al menos, importarle.

El moreno le soltó la mano y señaló una cama regia de matrimonio ocupando el centro del sótano, nueva, con cortinas de seda rosa ocultando el colchón. Esa imagen desentonaba notablemente en la destartalada estancia. Apremió a Arthur que se acercara con un empujoncito en la espalda. Vacilante, apartó la sedosa tela que resguardaba la cama del mundo exterior. Articuló un zumbido de asfixia. Retrocedió, tiritando.

—E-es…es…. —Antonio lo contempló con genuina compasión.

—Sí. Lo es.

Un cuerpo humano descansaba eternamente en el lecho, a modo de serafín ataúd. Aunque sería más acertado decir los residuos de un cuerpo humano. Los despojos de aquella persona consistían, prácticamente y con propiedad, un esqueleto casi desnudo. Los blancos huesos mostraban jirones de tendones, músculos muertes y restos carcomidos de piel. La calavera, pequeña, contemplaba el descascarillado pecho con las cuencas vacías, carentes de vitalidad. Mechones parduzcos de pelo colgaban frágiles de la desabrigada cabeza. Las costillas, desprovistas de carne, reposaban como una macabra parodia del castigo de Prometeo. El pecado de ceder la sabiduría a unos seres inmundos, humanos.

Arthur respiraba entrecortadamente, entre hipos de congoja. El oxigeno entraba en los pulmones con jadeos rasposos y el dióxido de carbono escapaba con silbidos de recorrido penitenciario.

—¿Q-qué…?

—Soy yo —ladeó la cabeza, pensativo. —bueno, Antonio. O lo que queda de él.

Arthur balbuceó, hiperventilando mientras buscaba el refugio de Antonio. El calor de su cuerpo le pareció artificial, de plástico.

—Pero eso ya lo sabes. Sólo que lo has olvidado. No —negó con la cabeza. —te has obligado a ignorarlo.  
Arthur tropezó al acercarse a Antonio y cayó de rodillas, arañando la mugre del suelo como una fiera acorralada. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, arrastrando dolores y penas del pasado. Depurando el alma contaminada por este mundo cruel.

—¿P-pero…c-cómo…?

—Ambos hemos pecado, ¿verdad? No cumplimos nuestras promesas —sonrió, pero sus ojos no reflejaban alegría alguna. —aunque tú aún estás a tiempo. —se agachó a su altura. —¿Buscarás tu propi Shangri-la?

—Yo…te necesito…

—Sabes que no. ¿Crees en el destino Arthur? ¿Crees en Dios? —negó con la cabeza vehementemente. —¿Crees en mi?

—No gastes salivas en palabras que sobran, idiota. —Antonio sonrió al escuchar sus palabras con el marcado acento británico y estrangulado de Arthur.

—Entonces créeme cuando digo que nos volveremos a encontrar. En otro tiempo, otra vida…otro mundo. Ahora, cumple mi última promesa, mi amado, amado Arthur.

—Antonio…¿t-tú…?

—Yo no existo, Arthur. Ya no. Sólo soy el producto de tu imaginación ¿recuerdas?

Y Arthur recordó. Recordó el accidente de coche, hace siete años, cuando escaparon del mundo de comodidad que conocían. Arthur al volante:

" _Antonio…¡Antonio! Por favor, di algo...contéstame…por favor.."_

" _N-no me …mates antes… de t-tiempo, tonto. V-vamos…n-no llores…pones una cara…muy fea. No va…contigo…"_

" _¡No hables! ¡Guarda las energías! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda por favor!...¡Que alguien me ayude!"_

" _¿N-no…no querías que… hablara? D-decídete…"_

" _Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho…es…es mi culpa…lo siento…perdóname…no me dejes….no me dejes…¡Ayuda por favor!...¡¿Nadie me oye?!...Por favor…quien sea…ayuda…"_

" _D-dejalo…Arthur…no importa…"_

" _¡Claro que importa!"_

" _N-no hay…nadie…"_

" _Shhh. ¿Te dije que te cuidaría no? ¡Te lo prometí! ¡Prometí que te protegería!"_

"… _¿P-podrías decirlo?...di-dilo…una vez…q-quiero oírte…decirlo…"_

" _¡No hables como si fueras a…! ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Prometiste que estaríamos juntos para siempre! ¡No puedes romper una promesa maldito español! No puedes…"_

"… _Di …que…me…a-amas…p-por favor…"_

" _¡Deja de hablar! ¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto! No puedes dejarme solo…estúpido…estúpido…lo prometiste…"_

" _L-lo…siento…no creo…que…p-pueda…cum…cumplirla…te…te q-quiero…Arthur…te amo…"_

" _Antonio…por favor…"_

" _Me…me has…hecho muy…muy fe-feliz…g-gracias…¿p-podrás…per…perdonarme?"_

" _Por favor, no digas eso…por favor…te lo ruego…no me dejes…"_

"… _me…gusta…cuando…sonríes…a-aunque no…no lo hagas…mucho…pro…promet…eme…una última cosa…ju-jura que…que serás…feliz…"_

" _Te lo prometo. Te lo prometo… y ahora ponte bien, por favor. Seamos felices juntos…¿vale?"_

"… _¿lo-lo….dirás…ah-ahora…?"_

" _Antonio…Antonio yo te a-…¿Antonio? ¡Antonio! ¡Despierta! ¡No puedes morir! ¡No te lo permito!...no…tú no puedes…por favor….abre los ojos…¿Antonio? Eh, Antonio…responde…Toni….No….No….¡No me hagas esto! Te odio…te odio…has roto la promesa…levántate…sonríeme…háblame…por favor….¡ANTONIO!"_

Gritó. Gritó como jamás había gritado en su vida. Su voz desgarró el aire, escapó por las ventanas y heló el corazón de los vecinos.

La realidad supero la ficción.

La Mentira, sepultado en lo más hondo del corazón de un amante destrozado, vio la luz.

Arthur se odio. Se odio con toda su alma.

Porque fue…

…liberador.

† _ **¿Serías un pecador conmigo?**_ _ **†**_

 _Pequeño Espacio_

 _¿Qué hacer cuando todo termine?_

 _¿Adónde irán las ideas_

 _que no he proyectado,_

 _y las palabras no pronunciadas?_

 _¿Existirá un espacio, pequeño_

 _como un mundo,_

 _para ocultar los miedos,_

 _cuando el disfraz no exista?_

 _¿Seré yo, sólo un abismo_

 _y mis ojos dos huecos,_

 _y mis manos tan suaves,_

 _un infierno infinito?_

 _ **Cecilia Avendaño.**_


End file.
